


Supernatural Featuring Alexis May Summers

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alexis May Summers - Freeform, Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Metatron - Freeform, Nephilim, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Samlex, Samlexis, Season/Series 09, Slow Build, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, crowley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Summers is a 28 year old Nephilim currently residing in Metairie, Louisiana. She has spent her whole life searching for answers and running away from demons and angels alike. She's literally been to Hell and back and has no idea what she is or the power she contains. Her whole life is turned around when the hospital she works in is burned down and Sam and Dean Winchester come to investigate. This leads to a new, exciting, dangerous, and question-answering adventure filled with hunting and killing all sorts of creatures that go bump in the night along with discovering destiny. And maybe a hint of love comes into play as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction to Alexis May

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: a whole lot of cursing. And violence. Basically my rendition of Season Nine of Supernatural. Starts at the beginning of the season and continues onward indefinitely. The character Alexis May Summers is completely my creation. All other characters belong to the CW and creators of Supernatural. Not sure how many chapters I'll add. Hopefully all of "Season Nine" and "Season Ten". Yes, I plan to get Dean and Cas together as well as Alex and Sam. Apologies for any spelling or grammatical errors. I hope anyone who actually reads this enjoys it!

        It was a lazy Saturday morning in Metairie, Louisiana. Alexis Summers waltzed into her kitchen, where a radio was playing "Hey Jude." Her shoulder length auburn hair bobbing on her head, she prepared herself a sandwich. Getting caught up in the music, she dropped the sharp knife causing it to deeply slice her palm, and eliciting an annoyed "Dammit!" from the 28 year old. This was the fifth time that she stupidly injured herself in the past month alone. She sighed and gently pressed two fingers on the wound, creating the familiar golden glow around the cut. It quickly healed, leaving no scarring at all, and she continued her sandwich preparation, thinking nothing of it.

"...remember to let her into your heart..."

She hummed along to the song as she plopped herself down on the plush couch to watch an old western movie in her luxurious mansion along the Lake Ponchatrain levee.

 

*Winchester time*

 

"So get this: 'Hospital Burns Down from Unknown Causes; Smell of Sulfur Left Behind'. Think it's a case?" Sam and Dean were relaxing in the bunker after a long and tiring vampire hunt. Dean's shoulder had been dislocated, and he was still resting it. They both were beyond exhausted but restless for another case. "Apparently, the only staff member that survived, Dr. Alexis Summers, had specifically taken that day off months in advance for "vague reasons".

"Sounds demonic to me. She could've started it. Where?" Dean asked as he took a swig from his beer. He had been drinking more since the angels fell. He'd never admit it out loud, but Sam knew he was still worried about Cas.

"Metairie, Louisiana. We could get there by ten if we head out now- but we need to grab some breakfast. I'm starving." Sam hadn't eaten a good meal for over a week- partly because of the vampires and partly because of the angels. He cared about Cas too and didn't know what the angels had been up to in the month since the fall.

"Man, let's get some pie," Dean said while cracking a smile for the first time in what felt like forever. "Love me some pie."

 

*that night in a motel in Metairie*

 

"God, this place just screams drugs." They were pulling into the parking lot of the most rundown, cockroach infested, falling apart motel they had ever seen. Sam had to agree with that. The place reeked of weed, shrooms, alcohol, and all sorts of other substances. Parking next to them was a red Ferrari, driven by a sleazy older gentelman with a scantily dressed hooker smelling like cigarettes. They stumbled into one of the rooms. Dean and Sam just looked at each other, both faces painted with their best "you have got to be kidding me" faces. "Classy." Hesitantly, they made their way out of the Impala, bought their room, and tried not to throw up from the mixture of the most malodorous smells in existence.

That night, Dean dreamed about Cas- and not for the first time. Sam dreamed about puppies.

They headed out Sunday morning to meet their potentially possessed suspect.

 

*Alex's house*

 

The Impala pulled up to a large white three-story mansion with potted plants adorning the many window sills. It was a gorgeous example of the mixture of Spanish and French influence only found in New Orleans. There were balconies, columns, and a large fountain in the front with intricate designs of different angels and cherubs covering it. As Sam and Dean opened the car doors to get out, they were welcomed by the sound of loud music coming from within the house.

"Is this the right place?" Dean was a little suspicious of how casual this whole situation looked.

"4916 Folse Avenue, right? Then yeah." Sam checked the address one more time on his phone just to be sure.

 

*inside the house*

 

Alex had on her mass clothes but was currently dancing around the house in knee high socks to "Twist and Shout". The Beatles had been her favorite band ever since she was a kid. So, every Sunday she would turn her record player on as loud as it would go and just simply have a good time. As the song started, "Well shake it up baby now!", she could faintly hear a rough engine park out front. She paid no mind to it. "Twist and Shout!". Instead she continued twisting and shouting along with the song. However, a few seconds later her doorbell rang, and she reluctantly turned down her music in order to politely answer it. Or to politely tell her ex to fuck off for the last time. Or there was always the slight possibility that maybe-just maybe- he would be alive and come back to her. With every visitor to her house, her hope for the latter option lessened. She didn't want to think about how hard her heart was pounding with desperate hope as she made her way to the door.

But alas, when Alex opened the door, it was only two very attractive men in suits tailored to them perfectly. The taller one had hair almost as long as hers, but it looked nice and framed his face well. He smelled amazing and had to be extremely fit under that suit. The shorter one had a slight bow leg, but he had these eyes. They were the color of sun shining through emeralds, and Alex could get lost in them.

Sam and Dean took in the interior of this gorgeous house. All the walls were covered in posters of the Beatles and a few classic rock bands. Their eyes then fell upon the somewhat short woman in front of them who had to be Dr. Alexis Summers. She couldn't have been older than thirty. Sam couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. He looked at all the Beatles merchandise within her home and accidentally on purpose said, "Wow, you must have been born in the wrong generation."

Alex smiled at the taller one's comment. She could get used to that slight sense of hum- wait. She had no idea who these men were. She knew they had to be human because of their bright souls. Maybe the demons or angels were starting to recruit across species. She had several questions but decided to go for, "Who the hell are y'all?"

Sam thought her voice with a hint of New Orleans accent was golden, and he was about to talk, but Dean cut in before he could say anything, "Hello ma'am. Agents Stark and Banner. We're here about the fire that burned down the hospital building you work in. You just happen to be the only staff member alive, and we wanted to ask you some questions." Sam and Dean lifted up their fake badges as Alexis squinted at them. She seemed suspicious by how fast they closed them.

"I'm sorry, may I see your badges again?" The men handed their badges over, and Alex carefully inspected them. A smile started to spread across her face against her will as she recognized them to be fake. "Where do y'all get your fake badges made? You need a refund. These suck. You see, the serial numbers are all wrong, and the year shows these needed to be renewed in 2010."

Sam's eyes widened while Dean's mouth opened a little in surprise. They glanced at each other with their famous "Oh shit" faces. However, Dean tried to play it off cool and collected. "Um, I'm sorry bu-". Alexis interrupted him. "That fire was set by demons trying to kill me. You two are human so, either they're recruiting humans, no but then you would have killed me by now, or you must be hunters just investigating this." Judging by their dumbfounded looks, Alex gathered the two men were adequately surprised and impressed by her.

The taller one responded with, "How'd you-?"

"Honey, I've been with enough hunters and used enough fake badges to know one when I see one. Now tell me who you really are if you want some answers," Alex interjected. The taller one looked to the other as if asking what to do. The latter just shrugged, so the former introduced himself.

"I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother Dean. We're hunters, and we wanna know what the hell is going on. You just so happened to be the only surviving staff of the hospital and that was because you asked to take that Wednesday off months ago and- well do you mind if we?" He took out a small metal flask with an engraved cross on the side- holy water. Alex held out her arm, and Sam splashed some on her.

After Sam and Dean seemed satisfied with her reaction- or lack thereof- Alex decided to introduce herself. "I'm Alexis Summers. Call me Alex though. Currently, my occupation is medical, but I am a retired hunter. Nice to meet y'all. Come inside please."

 

*A few minutes later- settled into the living room*

 

"So did you know the fire was gonna happen?" Sam questioned. Oh great. Here's the interrogation.

"Nope."

"So then why'd you decide to take a one day vacation in the middle of the week?" "I was told I had to. Otherwise I would die. I wasn't told anyone else would be hurt, but I knew if I warned anybody or gave the real reason I was staying home away, people would die, and then I'd be killed."

"Wow. Sounds like a good action movie. Now who the hell told you this?" Dean demanded.

"Have y'all run into angels?" The boys nodded so Alex continued. "They've been chasing me my whole life, just like the demons. Half of them want me dead, and the other half would protect me with their own lives. I don't know why. People around me constantly die, and even the angels who want me alive don't give a shit about innocents. They tell me that I'm the most important girl in existence, after Mary, and that I'll decide the fate of the world or some crap. I was even assigned a guardian angel, but he.. he... left." Alex broke off, bringing concerned looks to the brothers' faces.

"Yeah, we know what it's like to lose an angel. It sucks ass." Dean was trying to comfort her, but Sam noticed the undeniable truth behind his words.

"Anyway, I met my first angel at ten- right after my mom and little sis were tortured and killed by demons." Alex noticed that as she was saying this, Sam and Dean had pained expressions. They must have gone through something like this too. "He just showed up and saved my life, and almost too late. He said his name was Gabriel, assigned me a guardian angel, and then left saying I was extremely important, and he would only attract more bad guys. I never saw Gabriel again."

"Wait, did you say Gabriel?" Holy shit. What the hell is going on?

"Y'all know him? Is he alive?" Alex had felt a strange connection to Gabriel and had felt like something was always missing after they met since she never saw him again.

"Well, uh, we don't really know... Last time we saw him, he had a showdown with Lucifer and didn't come out. But, I mean, we think he might be in hiding."

"So, uh, Alex. Has anyone ever said anything that might indicate why the hell everybody wants a piece of you? And I mean that last bit in the least sexy way possibly."

Alex smirked. She could tell Ol' Emerald Eyes over here was a flirt. Alex explained somewhat hesitantly,"No. Well, all I know is I can see souls. Like, human souls are like a bright shimmery light. Demon souls are black. Monster souls, souls that go to purgatory, are red. And angels don't have one, but they emit this kind of gold glow. I just recently realized not everyone is able to see them. But I'm sure there's at least a few hundred other people that can, right?" She was going to skip the whole "special healing powers" thing as her guardian had once told her never to reveal this.

"Um, well we can tell you that we've never heard of anything like that. Maybe you're some kinda super psychic." Dean paused for a second, unsure of how to proceed in the conversation. He settled for somewhat small talk. "So, why'd you stop hunting?"

"Well, I wanted to live a normal life, you know? My guardian stayed with me throughout high school and college. He became sort of a big brother to me. He taught me how to cover my tracks from the angels and demons. Every few years, they caught up to us somehow. The attacks kinda switched from angel and then the next time demon. In fact, I was just about to start packing up to leave here. Anyway, the attacks usually ended with people I cared about dying. They were way more devastating back when I actively hunted, so I stopped. They knew to go to potential hunt sites and wait for me. Then they would kill anything and everything around me." Alex wasn't even sure why she was telling the boys all this. She barely knew them.

"And I thought I had a shit life." Dean was genuinely kicking himself for hating his life so much.

"My dad was an abusive asshole as well. He remarried right after my mom died and neglected me. That's why it was my angel taking care of me most of the time." This must've been the first time in literally forever that Alex was willingly talking about her feelings and crap life while completely sober. She hated complaining about it, but Sam and Dean seemed to actually care, and it felt good to let it all out. Although she wasn't going to go there. She never wanted to talk about that. Ever.

"Dean, I think we finally found a dad worse than ours. John was an obsessive drunk bastard. He raised us like soldiers. Dean took better care of me than he ever did." A comfortable silence settled over the new acquaintances. That of course only lasted a couple seconds as suddenly, the door crashed down. Two sturdy-looking men, one blonde and one brunette, barged in, almost growling as they located the three people, now jumping for their weapons, in the living room.

"Shit. Demons!" Alex stated in case the other two needed clarification. "Damnit, this is why I was gonna leave." Of course she said this while the two demons used their magical demonic powers to force the two humans and Alex against the wall.

The brunette started to speak in a deep gruff voice (Dean noticed it still wasn't as deep as Cas'), "Jonah, think how happy Boss is gonna be! The abomination AND the Winchesters!" The demons grew devilish grins as the brunette then proceeded to dial a number on his cell- probably the "boss". However, he was abruptly stopped by a flash of white light. Alex was blinded for a second, but the next thing she knew was the two demons were on the floor with burnt out eyes and an angel was looking down at them. As he turned around, a collective "Gabriel?!" rang throughout the room.

Gabriel grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "Hey, kiddos. I'm alive by the way." He turned towards Alex and addressed her. "Alex. It's been a while. I'm glad you found the Winchesters. They'll take care of you." He turned to the boys before Alex could respond. "Samsquatch. Dean-o. Good to see ya." He leaned in closer so Alex couldn't hear. "Take care of her please. She is so extremely important that if you let her die, I will kill you."

As he pulled back, Alex asked him, "Wait! Who the hell are you? What am I? Will we see you again?" His only reply was a wiggle of his eyebrows and a flutter of his wings, and he was gone. "Bastard." Alex was mad. This asshole knew answers to all her questions, and he wiggled his eyebrows at her?? What the hell? And why did those demons call her an abomination? What the fuck was she? Sam and Dean just looked back and forth between each other and Alex. With a nod of his head, Sam knew what Dean decided.

"Alright. We need to figure this shit out and keep you safe, so you're comin' with us, kay? Come on, we got a bunker. It's protected. Grab your things as fast as you can and let's go." Dean then proceeded to head out to the car. Sam stayed behind to help Alex.

"I shouldn't come with y'all. You seem nice enough, and I don't wanna see your funeral." Alex was more scared than she had ever been in her life, even more so than the night her contract was due.

"Alex, Dean and I have been through worse crap than this. We had to deal with the apocalypse several times, and while it gets a little rough and sometimes one of us dies, we always come back. So we're gonna take care of you, find out what exactly you are, and figure this whole situation out. Okay?" Alex didn't look exactly trusting, and Sam had an idea as to why. "You're gonna be fine, okay?"

"It's not me I'm worried about, Sam." At this point Alex had finished packing some clothes, dental supplies, toiletries, and she made sure to bring loads of tampons and myedol- because Lord knows why the Winchesters would even have that at some bunker, and she left behind a little note. Dean honked the horn, and Sam and Alex made their way out of the house in silence.

 

*in the Impala*

 

"Black Velvet" was playing on one of Dean's cassette tapes at the moment. Alex was sitting in the middle of the back seat of the Impala with Dean driving and Sam sitting in the passenger seat. "Black Velvet and that little boy's smile. Black Velvet and that slow southern style. A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees. Black Velvet if you please." Alex was singing. And she was terribly off-key. Sam and Dean just looked at each other and smiled. And before he knew it, Sam was singing right along with her, and Dean had started humming it. Alex's whole face had stretched into a smile after the song, and the car was quietly content. And it was this instant in which he couldn't stop looking at Alex actually being happy that Sam realized he had a crush on Alex. A fucking crush. What the actual fuck? He couldn't help it. She was gorgeous and had as much fucked up past experiences as him. But she still worked throught it, and she genuinely would rather be all alone than putting loved one's into danger. He'd only know her for about twelve hours now, but it felt like they had been childhood friends. Go figure.

 

*in the bunker*

 

"Okay, so this is the kitchen." Sam was giving Alex the tour as Dean had opted to pass out on his bed instead. He liked the intimacy of just them two alone. It felt almost domestic. He had even poured a bottle of wine for them, and they were now becoming delightfully tipsy. Starting to slur his words a bit they continued throughout the bunker, "And that there is my favoooorite. 'S the library. Like research lotsss." Giggling, Alex replied, "Me toooo. Man 'm sleepy." Alex hadn't felt so giddy and happy in a while. When she drank, she drank the hard stuff. The stuff that just numbed the pain without making her drunk. She had a somewhat high tolerance to whiskey and scotch, but wine always made her a little too happy. She didn't really feel like setting up her room, as Sam had confirmed she would be staying long enough to need one, so she plopped down on the sofa. Sam plopped down right next to her, and they collapsed onto each other.

 

*in Dean's room*

 

"Cas, man, where are you? I need you. I need to talk to you." After a few seconds of silence and no angel, he continued, "We found this girl, Alex. She can see souls man, and demons and angels are after her. These two demons called her an abomination today and then Gabriel showed up. Of all people, Gabriel! Can you believe that? He's alive. If you're hearing this, I hope that makes you happy- to know your fucktard of a brother's alive. Anyway, we don't know what the fuck is going on, but everyone, including Gabe, is saying this Alex is the most important woman ever, besides, you know, Mary. We could really use your help, Cas. I.. I miss you." After another few minutes of silence, Dean gave up. "Whatever man, call me when I'm important enough."

 

*in some old warehouse miles away*

 

Cas was being held and tortured mercilessly for what he did to the angels. He was so ashamed and couldn't bear the fact that Dean really needed him right now, and Cas couldn't help. And this Alex girl, why did Cas recognize the name? As soon as he heard it in Dean's prayer, a barrier in his head felt like it had broken, and he kept catching glimpses of a young Alexis-May Summers, crying from the loss of her mother and sister, and Gabriel trying to console her. Then he caught a glimpse of a young teenager Alex May Summers, running away from her father. And another one, of Alexis May Summers' soul still burning as brightly as before even in her circumstances. And another one, of a twenty-three year old Alex Summers crying as Cas was dragged away while she was chained up. The glimpses became increasingly painful and numerous and only stopped when Cas was finally knocked unconscious by his captors.

 

*next morning in the bunker*

 

Dean walked into the living room only to find his fully clothed brother cuddling with the fully clothed new friend they had met only the day before. But then he noticed the empty bottle of wine. And the three others lying around the kitchen. He just smirked, snapped a photo, and went on his merry way to make some breakfast. Alex woke up to the smell of bacon. The only person who had ever made her breakfast had been C-. She was stopping that train of thought right then and there. She also then noticed the lump of a man she was lying on. Shit. Well, their clothes were still on, that was a good sign. She gently climbed off of Sam only to be greeted by Dean.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty! I see you two had some fun last night, huh?"

"He just showed me around, and we may have had some wine." Damnit.

"Nah, I'm messing with you. Bacon?"

"Yes, please. I'm starving." Alex plopped down onto the dining room chair and helped herself to some pancakes as well. "Hey, do you mind not mentioning this to him? I don't want things to be awkward."

Dean raised his eyebrows at that, but went on to say, "Sure, no problem. But you should probably move into a bedroom today."

 

*Metairie, Louisiana*

 

Crowley had decided to investigate where the hell his key to power had gone himself. After the abruptly ended phone call from the two buffoons he calls his henchmen, Crowley had realized if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. He knew they had gone to the bitch's house, and they were only supposed to call if she was actually there. The only reason he hadn't investigated earlier was because he was a bit busy torturing an angel for details about Metatron. God, he hated that dick. Ruined his whole plan of getting Dean and Cas together. He was a closet shipper of the two. Back on the subject of Alex, Crowley had been searching for her for years. She was a sneaky little witch and always escaped, killing many of his men in the process. If he could only capture her, he could rule all species. She was an abomination, but the most powerful one in the history of existence. The things she could learn to do went beyond the thinking plane of a certain King of Hell. All that mattered to Crowley was finding her before anyone else could. He appeared in front of the white mansion and glared at it. How dare she live a luxurious life. Noticing the door was knocked down, he walked briskly into it. So far, all he could discern from his surroundings was some kind of fight went down. And then he saw his men's burnt out vessels lying uncremoniously on the rug. "Goddamn angels fucking shit up!"

There was no sign of the girl, and then Crowley noticed she left a note. It read, "To whomever has come looking for me, fuck you. First, you burn down my workplace with all my friends in it while I'm at my cousin's wedding. Second, you send two jackasses to my house. Thankfully, my cop buddy had a nice little tazer on him. Third, now you're coming back? Please, leave me alone! I didn't do anything. I know I ran away from my pimp, but I just couldn't take it anymore! I'm calling the cops, asshole. Go the fuck away." That little bitch.

 

*in the same warehouse from before*

 

Castiel awoke with a pounding headache. He was still in chains, but his captor was no where in sight. Then it hit him. All the memories flooded back into his head. He remembered Alexis May Summers. He remembered what she was. He remembered his specific order from her own father. Her real father. He remembered losing her. He remembered her losing him. He remembered the being he was ordered to guard. He remembered being Alexis May Summers' guardian angel.

 

*Later that day in the library in the bunker*

 

Sam and Alex were talking about nerdy things again. Dean couldn't take his brother's extremely obvious crush on the girl any longer. "I'm going for a drink."

"Starting a bit early don't you think, Dean?" Alex couldn't help spitting out.

"Oh I'm sure you know a lot about drinking huh, Alex? Especially wine." Dean retorted.

"Dick." Alex knew this was just playful teasing with the way Dean proceeded to catch her eye and smirk. "Fine. I'm coming with you."

"Hey, can I be included in this? Or do you two just want a private date?" Sam was feeling a little left out. He was starting to really get to know Alex's personality and Dean dating her would put a big damper on his hope.

"Shut up, Sammy. Alright then, let's go paint the town. Leave our mark. Bang all the chicks. Drink all the beer. Eat all the junk food. Hell yeah. Kicking ass, taking names, that's how we do!" Dean was genuinely excited to hang out with his baby brother and make him grow the balls to make a move on Alex. However, he planned on just drinking his sorrows away. Alex and Sam gave each other a look before standing up and gathering their things. Sam couldn't tell where he stood with Alex, but he sure hoped it was in a better place than Dean. Besides, Dean was obviously in love with Cas. Man, Sam could not wait to tell Alex all about Cas even if it was just to find another to complain to about all the eyesex going on between him and Dean. He really hoped they found Cas, if just so Dean would be happy.

 

*in Crowley's lair*

 

"Crowley, sir, where do you want us to look for the abomination?" some lesser demon questioned the royally pissed off King of Hell.

"Bloody everywhere! She can't have gone far." Crowley was furious.

"Sir, do you think maybe she's with the Winchesters?" another cowering demon almost whispered. He squeaked when Crowley barked at him to speak louder.

"What, you think she's with Moose and Squirrel? Wow, that's actually brilliant. I bet little Cassy toasted Jonah and Bruce. Where were they last spotted?"

"Outside of Lebanon, Kansas, sir. They seem to have set up shop somewhere there. It's blocked by demon and angel repelling sigils, sir."

"Search the entire town! Maybe they're at a bar or some shitty hangout," Crowley ordered. When the lesser demons just stood there twiddling their thumbs, he barked, "NOW!"

 

*some bar or shitty hangout outside Lebanon, Kansas*

 

Sam and Alex had gotten drunk enough to be singing karaoke. It was a disaster. Their first song, "Toxic", provided Dean with enough blackmail to last a lifetime. As the night progressed onwards, Dean found himself alone with a bottle of jack when an attractive blue-eyed girl approached him.

"Hiya, I'm Cassie." She gave a name since he didn't ask. The first thing Dean noticed was how much she reminded him of Cas. The next thing he noticed was how turned on he was by this. Wait. Shit. A girl who very much looked like his best friend who was definitively male was turning him on. What the fuck? It had to just be because of her sizable rack. Yeah.

In the corner booth, Sam and Alex were having a deep conversation. "I wonder if a frog knows it's a frog. Like does it just think 'frog frog frog frog I am frog you are frog that is not a frog frog frog frog' over and over? How do frogs communicate?" Okay. Maybe Alex had been overestimating when she said that she had a high tolerance. She was smashed.

"I don't even know, man. That makes me sad. Like I don't want to only be thinking 'sam sam sam i am sam' over and over, ya know what I mean?" Sam thought she looked gorgeous right now, her lips all shiny from the alcohol. The conversation would've gone on if Dean hadn't showed up and dragged them out of the bar. The crisp night air sobered them up only a little. Sam supported Alex, and Dean supported Sam. They were laughing about how they had only just met Alex, and they were good friends already, when all of the sudden three figures turned the corner. They circled the three friends with varying levels of intoxication. However as they spoke, the alcohol basically drained from their bodies, and Alex recognized their souls as demonic.

"God it's gonna feel good to rip you apart," the largest of the three demons spoke first.

"Bert, we're not allowed to kill the bitch. Plus, he said bonus if we bring him the Winchesters," the second largest expressed.

"Yeah but he didn't specify if the demon killers need to be alive," Bert replied. Things happened in the blink of an eye at that moment. First, Dean was thrown aside and hit his head on a light post. Second, Alex was pinned down by Bert. And third, Sam was straddled by, ironically, the smallest one. However, it was not until he starting ripping Sam to pieces did Alex really start freaking the fuck out. With her "powers" or whatever, Alex was more physically able than most, but Bert was enormous as well as extrememly strong. But the adrenaline shooting to her body as she watched the gruesome sight gave her more strength than ever before, and she literally ripped off Bert's arms. She turned around, ready to kill him, but the demon was already escaping, leaving an armless and very much dead human behind. She turned back to the smaller demon on top of Sam and immediately exorcised him with a palm to the forehead. Wait, since when could she do that? She noticed the third demon was no where in sight so she went to an awakening Dean. He looked like he'd be okay, so she turned back to Sammy. Alex was already exhausted from the overuse of her powers, but she couldn't deal with the sight of Sam. His lifeless body was a mangled mess, and it was entirely her fault. Without hesitation, she placed two fingers on his forehead, and the golden glow shot throughout his body. With her last sliver of consciousness, she saw his body repair. As soon as the glow stopped, she collapsed. And Dean had no idea what the actual fuck he had just witnessed.

 

*in the previous warehouse from before with Cas*

 

Cas's mind was racing. He remembered everything. And now Dean was praying to him with more urgency than he's ever heard. He had to get back to them. He needed the reunion. Only minor problem: he's in chains. He didn't know how long he was in there or how long it had been since he last saw his captor. He was contemplating about one million ideas per second when two heavy steel doors slammed open. Cas couldn't clearly see the figure approaching him, but he immediately recognized the voice. "Hey baby bro! Miss me?" Gabriel quickly approached Cas and undid his chains.

"Either you were captured by some asshole angels, or you're into some kinky shit, Cassy!" Gabe really had missed his brother and hated to burden him with helping Alex, but he had to. Metatron was after him, as he had escaped the fall by hiding in another plane of existence with Kali. He was the only good guy left with access into Heaven, but he had to protect Alexis. So he needed to assign her to Castiel again. "Cas, please tell me you remember Alex. I need you to help her and protect her. I'm trying to fix this crap stich you got us all into, but you know why I need her safe. Please, tell me you got past all the shit they did to you."

"I did, and it was excruciating. I remember everything, Gabriel. I'm glad you're alive. I would do anything to redeem myself. She's in trouble right now." Cas was beyond happy to have his brother and his memory back. He missed Alex more than anything, and she was his top priority.

"Thanks bro. Take care of her." And with that and a flutter of wings, Gabriel was gone. Cas stayed still for a minute or two, contemplating, until a new prayer came in from Sam. They were back in the bunker with an unconscious comatose Alex. Sam seemed very upset, and Dean was dumbfounded by what he had witnessed. And Castiel drove to them right away.

 

*in Alex's new room*

 

Sam had carried Alex back to the Impala and into the bunker to lay her down on her own bed. Dean was freaking out the whole drive back about how she was some kinda witch or something until Sam suggested that maybe she was like Anna, previously an angel who cut out her grace for humanity. Dean decided to go with that, which put Sam at ease. He didn't want his brother to suspect his love interest of sinister intent. Besides, she obviously cared enough about Sam to use all her juice up to bring him back. That in itself was pretty hot. If only she would wake up. Sam prayed and prayed to Cas, willing him to finally show up and save her, please, save her. Dean prayed as well, more just wanting Cas to please explain what the actual fuck just happened. But this time, for the first time in months, Cas did show up.

"Cas, man, plea-" Dean was interrupted by the door slamming open and the angel in question storming in. "Cas!? Thank God man, please ju-"

"Please step aside, Dean," Cas said, interrupting Dean for the second time.

"Cas, what the hell? We've been-"

"Please, Dean, or I'll have to force you to." Dean moved out of the way and Cas slightly pushed past him to sit down next to Alex's unconscious body. He placed his hand over her forehead, willing her to wake up. All Alex knew is that one minute, she was in oblivion. Then all of the sudden she was gasping for air on a bed next to a forty year old man in a trench coat.

"Cas, what the fuck is going on? You can't just storm in here and do that! Cas, she could be against us! Where the fuck have you been, Cas? Do you know how worried I- we've been?! I prayed to you every night man! Fucking hell Cas, you could've called us you know!"

All Alex could gather was Dean was yelling at the trench coated man- correction- angel and calling him Cas. As in her Cas. But, Alex's Cas was a twenty-four year old gorgeous guy, who did not wear trench coats. And her Cas had died five years ago. Or so she thought. "C..Cas? As in.. Castiel?"

A smile spread on Cas' lips as he turned towards the now fully awake Alex. "Yes, it is me, Alexis-May." Sam just watched this whole time with his jaw dropped.

"No one's called me that in years..." Tears were starting to well in her eyes, but she couldn't care less. "Cas, I thought you were dead! I've mourned for so fucking long, I- Cas, what did they do to you? And you have a new vessel?"

"They took me away. I started doubting and questioning, Alex. I cared more about you than I did for my brothers and sisters. You were- are so important to me. They blocked all emotion and memory I had of you, and even put me in a new vessel for my next mission-which was to save Dean Winchester, Michael's vessel, from hell."

Before this reunion could continue, Dean cut in, "Okay, Cas, would you maybe mind kindly explaining what the fuck is going on and why you two know each other?" Cas hesitated before standing up and facing Dean.

"I was, and as of new orders from today-am, Alex's 'guardian angel'. However, I cared too much for her and was tortured until I completely forgot about her and all my emotions. I was taken by my superiors in order to rescue a certain 'Righteous Man' from hell."

"That still doesn't explain why you were appointed to her in the first place."

Cas sighed before answering, "Alex's father appointed me." Judging from the confused look on Alex's face, Castiel gathered she did not know who her real father was. "Her true father, Gabriel." Eyes widened and mouths opened. "Alex is a Nephilim- a human-angel hybrid. She is considered an abomination in the eyes of many. Nephilims are feared by all. They contain great power as they are practically a human with angel powers. They are controlled by emotion, and with practice, can do nearly anything an archangel can do. The fact that her father was an archangel makes her even more powerful. This is why you have been pursued your whole life, Alex. This is why those who get close to you unfortunately always seem to perish. Gabriel loved you more than anything in the world. I was the only angel he trusted enough with the task of raising and protecting you. Him being with you only caused an even brighter and greater beacon to other angels and demons. This is why he is in even deeper hiding. Alex, you have the ability to change the fate of the world. You are the key to both Heaven and Hell."

The four of them sat in awkward silence for several minutes. Sam and Dean shared their "what the fucking fuck?" looks as they tried to process this new plethera of information. Alex wouldn't look anyone in the eye. She stared down at her lap, muttering. "Oh shit." Dean ended up being the first to address the subject out loud.

"Wait. Okay, so Alex here is a.. a Nephilly-whatever. A human and angel hybrid. And Gabriel, of all angels, is her dad? And you're her... her guardian angel? Cas, what the hell man? Why didn't you tell us?"

"A Nephilim. And, I told you. I was tortured, and the part of my mind that contained emotions and memories of her was blocked. You were not the first human I cared about, Dean. In fact, she was the first human I put in front of my own family and my orders." Cas was rather frustrated with Dean.

"Okay. Well, where the hell have you been man? It's been months. Months, Cas!"

"I was a bit busy being tied up and questioned and tortured for my part in the angels falling. Gabriel was the one who rescued me, and he assigned me again. I am officially Alex's guardian now. She is my top priority over everything and everyone else."

"I.. I'm sorry, man." Dean truly was apologetic. It hurt to think of his angel in pain. When did he start calling Cas HIS angel? Whatever. And Dean couldn't help be a little jealous of Alex at the moment.

Alex then interrupted his train of thought. "How long have you known, Cas? How long have you known what I am? How long have you known why the angels and demons follow me and kill all my friends? Did you know when Eric was tortured? Those demons were just trying to figure out what the fuck I was! And you knew, didn't you?! Cas, they fucking killed him because we wouldn't tell them what I was. We agreed it was because we didn't actually know. But you did, huh?" Cas was looking progressively guiltier and guiltier. "CAS. HOW FUCKING LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN?!"

It was a demand now. Cas slowly met the furious Nephilim's eyes. "Since you were born. I'm sorry, Alex. I was told never to speak aloud what you really were. It would put you in immediate grave danger. I wanted to tell you, I did." Cas looked guiltier than anyone in the room had ever seen him. Even more so than after the angels fell. Alex just bit her lip, gave an exasperated sigh, and then left the room saying she had to pee. Sam decided to go check on how she was doing. Dean had almost forgotten he was even in the room. Dean decided to sit next to Cas and see how he was doing.

 

*at the throne of the King of Hell*

 

Bert and the other still living demon who were sent to kill the bitch and the Winchesters entered Crowley's throne room nervously. Crowley looked ready to hear good news until he noticed they were not in possession of the girl. He gritted his teeth, ready to tear those two henchmen a new one.

"And what have we here? One, two demons and zero bitches or Winchesters? Now boys, what did I specifically order you to do?"

"To capture the bitch and the other two and bring them to you," Bert and the other answered simultaneously.

"Yes. So where the bloody hell are they?" Crowley knew they had failed. "And didn't I send Jacob with you two, Bert and Brian? Where is he?"

The shorter one, Brian, replied hesitantly, "Well.. s-sir... she was more powerful than we had expected." He was playing with his fiery, demonic hands and staring at the floor.

Bert continued this, "She ripped my vessel's fucking arms off!" and seeing Crowley's face he added, "Sir."

Brian went on, "And she killed Jacob just by pressing her hand to his face, sir! She's crazy strong! But Jacob killed the moose when he had the chance at least. Sir."

Crowley replied, "Damn. I liked Moose. All I gather from this is you two are insufferable, mediocre demons! Nephilim can't be THAT strong without practice. Jerry, any sign she's ever pulled a trick like this before?"

Jerry, Crowley's personal assitant immediately responded, "No, sir. None at all."

"Bloody hell. Alright. You two find new vessels. Hunt her down. AND DON'T FUCK IT UP THIS TIME, OKAY?" Crowley's voice resonated off the walls of his Hell Palace.

"Yes, sir! We won't fail!" Bert and Brian scampered out into the hallway, eager to please their vengeful boss. Crowley leaned back in his throne, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Damn idiots. Hey, Jerry, find out everything new about that bitch and the Winchesters."

"But sir, there hasn't been new information in weeks. We have no idea where they could have gone." "Well find out!"

"Yes, sir. Oh, and uh, sir, Abaddon has starting rallying up demons. A few of your men have, um, switched over to her. How should we address this?"

"Bloody hell. I don't know! Hm. Maybe the boys could be of use...... I think it's time to make a call. Go get those two imbeciles before they do something idiotic like kill the boys."

"But, sir! You-" "Well I need them alive now! Now go get those nitwits!"

 

*back in the bunker*

 

Alex stormed out of the bedroom. She was even more confused than she had been before. Not only beyond relief to know Cas was okay, she was pissed at him for hiding what she really was from her. She felt that she had deserved to know this. And plus, she needed to talk to Gabriel, who was apparently her dad? What the hell? At least that asshat of a man who abused her and her family wasn't actually related to her. Why didn't Cas ever tell her about Gabriel? And, for that matter, why hadn't Gabe explained things better to her? She knew she felt a connection with him ever since she was little, and it had freaked her out her whole life. When she had brought it up with Cas years ago, he grew wide eyed and told her to ignore it. That had terrified her. So now she was sitting against the bathroom door and trying to process all the new information so recently crammed into her mind. And then she heard a knock and instantly recognized Sam's voice.

"Alex? Can we talk?" Sam knew exactly how she felt. She had felt different, like a freak her whole life, just like Sam felt with the demon blood inside him. She had been lied to by so many people who were just trying to protect her, but she was indignant about that. Sam could relate to how pissed she was about being left in the dark. After only recently dispelling that dick angel his own brother let into him, Sam was still a little iffy with his trust. But he knew that both he and Alex just needed some time to think and sort crap out. And he wanted to be there for her.

"What, about the fact I've been lied to my whole life and just who I am has gotten fucking hundreds of people killed? And if I had known, Sammy I swear I could've done something."

This was the first time Alex had ever called him Sammy. And normally he only let Dean do it, but it seemed natural when she said it. "Alex, there's nothing you can do about it. None of those lives are on you. You had no idea, and even if you did, there's not a lot you could change. Trust me. I know how guilt feels. But you have no reason to feel it. I mean, you've saved plenty of people, and you always try to do the right thing. That's what makes you a good person. Not the bad things that were outside your control." He could hear sniffling coming from the small bathroom, and he knew she was hurting. "Please. Just let me come in, and we can talk. Judgement free zone. Just get whatever you need off your chest. We all need to decompress sometimes."

Alex slowly stood up and unlocked the door. She was expecting a worried and willing to listen Sam on the other side. But she wasn't expecting Sam to throw his arms around her and pull her into a tight, comforting bear hug. She felt completely at ease and safe, and so she let it all out. The tears she had bottled up her whole life flowed out. The last time she remembered bawling like this was when Eric died. She was actually embarrassed by all this crying, and she laughed at herself. When Sam loosened his grip a small amount to look down at her in question, she just laughed again and said she felt like such a girl. Sam smiled at this comment and pulled her back in. And Sam would deny it, but his eyes were welling up not just at the emotion in this hug, but at how perfect Alex really was. He needed her to know she was amazing and not a total piece of shit as she currently believed. After a few minutes in comfortable silence, they both pulled away, and Alex admitted she would like to talk about it.

They made their way into the library onto the comfiest couch in a secluded corner. And Alex talked. She talked about her guilt that had always been present but decided to make a guest appearance today. She talked about always feeling different. She talked about how happy she was her scumbag of a "dad" wasn't really her father. She talked about how wonderful college had been, and how depressed she became when her dorm burned to the ground, killing over two hundred students. She talked about going to med school. She even talked about Eric. She talked about how much she had loved him, and how she never forgave herself for getting him killed. But the one thing she didn't talk about was the one thing she swore never to remind herself of. She still had nightmares about it. She still wanted to die when she awoke from them. And after about forty-five minutes, she was done. She had said all she wanted to say in that moment, and it was Sam's turn.

He hesitated for a moment and then spoke. He talked about his childhood. He talked about John and Mary. He talked about running away to college. He talked about Jess and what losing her did to him. He talked about how her death was honestly the main reason he started hunting again with Dean. He talked about Azazel's plans for him. He talked about dying, and Dean selling his soul to bring him back. He talked about Lilith and Ruby. He talked about losing Dean, causing him to go 'dark side' and being manipulated by Ruby. He talked about meeting Cas when he saved Dean from Hell. He talked about freeing Lucifer. He talked about being Lucifer's vessel. He talked about overpowering the Devil himself because of Dean. He even mentioned his experience in Hell. He noticed Alex gulping at this but ignored it. He talked about being soulless. He talked about about Cas betraying them and accidentally starting another apocalypse while trying to do the right thing. He talked about Cas dying. He talked about Dean's more prominent alcholism after that. He talked about losing his mind and almost dying from fatigue. He talked about finding Cas again. He talked about Cas taking his load and going insane himself. He talked about the tablet and the Kevin. He talked about losing Dean again and Cas when they killed Dick. He talked about how guilty he felt not looking for Dean and forgetting about Kevin. He talked about Amelia. He talked about finding Dean again and then eventually Cas. He talked about the angel tablet and the demon tablet. He talked about Naomi. He talked about the trials, and how Dean stopped him at the last minute because he would die. He talked about Cas accidentally messing up royally again with good intentions in his heart. He talked about the manipulative Metatron and the angels falling. He talked about Dean betraying his trust and letting a rogue angel use him as a vessel. He talked about Kevin dying, and how he still hasn't forgiven himself. He talked about Cas being human. He talked about Abaddon and the angel battle. And he ending talking about meeting Alex. About meeting a girl as damaged as he was, and she still managed to stay strong. About meeting a brave girl with cool as hell powers. About meeting the girl who almost died saving his life. About meeting the girl he never wanted to lose.

Sam had gone into much more detail about his life and thus took a while longer to explain it all, but Alex hung onto every word. Her eyes welled up at the emotional parts, especially the last bit about her. Sam was way better at this than she would ever be. And so she just hugged him. Tightly. And they stayed like that until Dean and Cas finally emerged from the bedroom. They must've been in there for what, almost two hours?

Dean awkwardly cleared his throat, and his brother and Alex slowly separated. "I think some apologies are in order. Sammy, man, I'm sorry. Alright, I shouldn't've let that douchenozzle into you, but I couldn't let you die. I didn't know who he really was until it was too late. I fucked up man, but Kevin's blood is on my hands, not yours. Can we get back together now? I could really use my baby brother." Sam stood up and hugged Dean. After a minute of two, Dean pushed him off. "That's a little too touchy-feely for me."

Sam just punched his shoulder and said, "Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam chuckled and then proceeded to return the favor. "Dean, I'm sorry for getting pissed at you and breaking up with you. I really could use a big brother right about now, too." Dean was ecstatic. Him and his bro back together. Hell yeah.

It was then that Cas spoke. "Alex. I apologize for my ignorance to the fact you deserved to know what you are. I am sorry for lying to you and failing to fully protect you in the end. I promise to stick with you for eternity. Are we 'okie-dokie'?" Cas made air quotes with his hands as he said this new phrase Dean had taught him.

Alex burst out laughing while she was still crying. "Yeah Cas. Of course we're okie-dokie. I missed you." She got up to hug him. "Damn, Cas. You're shorter than I remember. And a lot older," she smirked at the memory of him being an extremely buff twenty-four year old hottie with gorgeously colored hazel eyes. He also used to be about Sam's height. But, she could get used to the new Cas. He looked more innocent, even though from what Sam had said, he had made some major mistakes.

"So, everybody good?" Dean needed to make sure their Team Free Will was back in business. Taking the smiling nods from everyone, Dean knew they were united. Time to kick some demon and angel ass.

 

*BONUS: what happened in the bedroom after Sam and Alex left*

 

Dean sat down on the bed next to Castiel. Cas looked terribly distressed, and Dean understood. He had lied to Sammy to protect him numerous times, and well, let's just say Sam was a bit more than pissed at Dean whenever he found out the truth. But Cas looked so fucking devastated at what he had done. His one duty was to love and protect Alex, but in doing what he thought was right, he only hurt her. Wouldn't be the first time he'd done something like that. Dean couldn't help but feel the need to talk to him, console him. In a totally heterosexual type of way. So they sat in heavy silence for a few minutes until Dean turned himself to face Cas and said,

"Talk to me." This was not the first time Dean had uttered these words to Cas. And he meant them as the highest compliment because Dean did not talk about feelings and shit with just anybody. Cas really needed to let loose his thoughts right about now, and Dean could sense it.

"I'm an awful guardian. I lied to her. I broke her trust in me. It is my fault her loved ones died. It is my fault she has almost died so many times. I care for her so much it aches. I raised her. She became the only family I cared about. I put her in front of the other angels, in front of my orders from the angels, and in front of God himself. Much like I do with you. But as she was the first human I really desired to care for, the feeling hurt that much more and worried the others that much more. Dean. It is also my fault you spent that long in Hell. I was ordered to raise you from perdition the day after you were dragged down. The day it was made clear you were meant to be Michael's vessel. But, I did not listen. I stayed with Alex. When the demons who killed her fiancee, Eric, showed up, they wanted to know what exactly she was. I couldn't tell them as they would take her from me and use her for their own advantage. It was rather selfish of me, but they would have kept her as a power slave. And so I played it off like I didn't know. They killed Eric as punishment for lying. Gabriel then showed up and saved us, but the demons had dragged Eric's soul with them to Hell. It was my fault. I could have saved her so much heartbreak. The angels grew impatient with my refusal to help. They eventually located us, chained up Alex, and dragged me away. The last thing I remember was screaming her name in pain. I woke up, all memory of her erased. I felt strangely empty, but I carried on with my task to rescue you from Hell. They had burned away my vessel, in case it spurred any emotion. After I saved you, Dean, I started to feel again. To feel happiness. To feel sadness. To feel devastation. To feel guilt. I grew close to you Dean. Too close. My superiors feared for the wall in my mind and took me away for some touch up work. I came back to you and regained these feelings once again, but my superiors were more concerned with other things, such as the sixty-six seals, and Sam unintentionally freeing Lucifer. He is not entirely to blame, as I had freed him from the panic room in Bobby's house. Dean, I have made so many mistakes in my life. Losing Alex. Freeing Lucifer. Betraying Sam's and your trust. Playing God. Releasing the Leviathans unto the earth. Falling victim to Naomi and almost killing you. Causing the angels to fall. And the one that hurts the most? Definitively lying to Alex her whole life and causing her so much misery and deaths for which she blames herself. Why can't I ever do the right thing, Dean? Why am I such a poor excuse for an angel? I don't deserve your friendship. You always forgive me, and I don't know why. Why am I worthy of you? Why am I worthy of a home here?"

Dean would deny it to his grave, but he was tearing up from this. Seeing Cas so broken and depressed made him want to rip apart everything just to make him better. "Because, Cas. You are the second most important thing in my life, right after Sammy. I need you. I don't give a shit you've fucked things up almost as many times as me. Because we all make mistakes. I've ruined more things than I can count. I'm poison. But Cas... Cas, you're the antidote. The light to my darkness. You make me a better person, and I make you worse. I would do anything for you. I need you to understand that no matter what, I'm here for you. No matter what, I care about you, man. Please understand that I can't lose you. Please stay here with us. We'll work through all this crap. We'll figure out what to do about Abaddon, Crowley, Metatron, and the angels. The whole shebang. But I can't do it without you. Don't leave."

"Okay Dean. I won't leave." Dean hugged him. He didn't care. The guy needed it. And if they stayed like that a little longer than what's necessarily still deemed heterosexual, Dean couldn't care less. Dean felt entirely relaxed and at ease with Cas. And as Cas tightened his grip and burrowed his face into Dean's neck, Dean could feel his tears. Dean just held him closer. After a few comforting minutes they realized how long it had been and awkwardly released each other. Dean suddenly felt a blush rising to his cheeks and hurriedly got up and said they should go find find Alex and Sam. He walked out, and Cas slowly followed him, wishing for more contact.

TO BE UPDATED AT A LATER DATE ILY IF YOU MADE IT THIS FAR, I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY GRAMMATICAL OR SPELLING ERRORS. THIS IS MY FIRST LONG FANFIC, SO I HOPED YOU ENJOYED. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING, AND PLEASE COMMENT. THANKS AGAIN. NEXT CHAPTER OUT SOON.


	2. Interview With a Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About a month after Alex's arrival into the Winchesters' lives, Crowley pays a little visit with news about Abaddon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it's been so long! I've been really busy and this is unfortunately a pretty short chapter. I'm going to be out of town next week, but I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as I can and to work on it whenever I have free time! Hopefully it will be up in less time than this last one took and hopefully it will be much longer. Battle with Abaddon is totally going to happen by the way! Again, sorry for the long wait for only a short chapter!

*about a month later in the bunker*

 

Alex stepped out of the steamy shower onto the cold bathroom tile and wrapped herself in a towel. She had been living with the Winchesters and Cas for about a month now and wouldn't trade it for the world. She had finally found a home. They had been on a couple hunts but nothing major yet. The best part? No other angel or demon problems. However, she had been daily trying to come in contact with Gabriel to no avail. Alex really needed to talk to her father. But the first thing she's going to do when he finally shows up? Slap him in the face. Slap him for lying to her and never visiting her. Slap him for not answering her millions of questions. Then they would hug it out and become a real family. Angel Radio had been quiet lately. Castiel had been helping train her to tap into her new powers, and she could listen in on Angel Radio within a week of their reunion. She was getting better at healing as well, and it didn't tire her out as much as it used to. Sam had also filled her in on everything going on between Cas and Dean. She planned to bring it up with Cas in their next lesson. Maybe she could tell him how Dean felt? Or maybe she could try to make him jealous. Or she could be straightforward. Or she- her train of thought was abruptly interrupted by the sound of Dean coming home. Wait. Something's wrong. Fucking shit.

 

*in the entrance room*

 

Dean walked into the bunker with Crowley literally on a chain leash. The demon had asked somewhat nicely to speak with Sam and him so they made a little deal. The only way in hell Dean would willingly talk to Crowley was if they chained him up and put him in the dungeon. Now the only problem was Alex. She almost definitely would not be okay with this. Fortunately, Dean could hear the shower fan going and knew she was taking a shower. He had warned Crowley to shut the fuck up so they could sneak past without her ever knowing. He thought he was pretty fucking smart and stealthy until the bathroom door flew open, and Alex ran out in only a towel and pointing a gun at Crowley.

"Dean! That's a fucking demon! Move out of the way!" Alex was beyond confused. Dean looked pretty calm about this whole situation and wasn't moving.

"Alex. It's okay. He's a.. uh.. a.."

"Friend," Crowley finished.

"An associate," Dean corrected.

Alex exchanged from glaring at the demon son of a bitch and giving a "what the actual fuck" look to Dean. She was still holding the gun in a steady position aimed at the demon. "Why the hell is he here?"

"Business. He's got info. We need it. Don't worry, he's chained up. 'm putting him in the dungeon."

"Hold on Dean. I think a reunion is in order here. Alexis May. Long time no see. Good to meet you again. Sorry, I've got a different meat suit from last time. You probably don't recognize me. Name's Crowley. Ring a bell?" Crowley wore a malicious grin and raised his eyebrows at the ending question.

Alex's jaw dropped. It couldn't be. He can't- Dean couldn't have picked him out of all demons. She felt her insides burn and cave in on themselves. Her skin was crawling. And all at once she recognized the soul. Or, lack thereof. He had one of the most distinctive demon souls she had ever come across. There was no mistaking that this had to be him. The demon who flipped her world upside down and ripped it apart. The demon who sent her to Hell. "It can't be. You can't- Dean you can't work with him. With fucking him of all fucking demons you had to choose him. No. Get him the hell out of here." Alex was furious. She wanted Crowley's head on a stick.

"Darling, that's not very becoming of you to say. I thought we were best of friends. Why the cruel words?" The King of Hell was currently loving this.

"Alex, calm down! Look. Put the gun down now." Alex just clenched her jaw tighter. "Please?" Dean asked in the most pathetic voice he could muster. "I mean come on, you've had to have worked with at least one demon in your life. What the hell happened between you two that made you so pissed?"

Alex indignantly slammed the gun down onto a near side table with an exasperated sigh. "Dean. Any other demon would be fine. But him? This bastard? No way in hell." Seeing that Dean was going to be just as stubborn as she was, she unwillingly continued. "Dean, how am I supposed to work with- with the dickhead who sent me to Hell? How could I ever team up with the douche who tortured me for a hundred fucking agonizing years in the Pit? I mean, could you ever forgive and work with Lilith? Or Azazel? Do you honestly believe we can just work past our problems or some bullshit? I can't fucking do this man." Tears were welling up in her eyes and her entire face was burning.

Dean was stunned. Alex went to Hell? "Alex. Look, I'm sorry. Seriously. I am. And no, I probably couldn't work with those guys. I get it. You're pissed off, and I would be too. But listen, we need him right now. He's got insider info on Abaddon. And her? She's an even bigger bitch than this asshole here. And after we gank her, no hesitation, we're getting rid of this douchenozzle once and for all. You can have the honors. Unfortunately, right now, him being alive is the most important thing to us because he knows how to kill Abaddon." Dean hated every word that came out of his mouth. He knew Alex wasn't going to give up this easily. And he did understand. Crowley was a dick, and from what he just heard, Dean hated him even more. He must have been the main demon after Alex her whole life. And now Dean was making her work with him. Crowley must be enjoying this whole exchange.

As Dean finished his speech, the demon held out his hand, still with the chain on it, to Alex. "Chums?"

"Fuck off. Dean, you can't be serious!" After a few seconds of staring at Dean with her best 'no way in fucking hell' look, she threw her hands in the air. "You know what? Fine. But, if you do anything shady, anything at all, I'll be there to rip your fucking throat out." She grabbed his still outstretched hand tightly and shook it forcefully.

"Alright then. Now that that's all settled, let's get you down to the dungeon." Dean then proceeded to drag Crowley off into another room leaving Alex still dripping wet and in a towel alone in the middle of the entrance room. With a sigh, she grabbed her gun and walked off to her bedroom to get some clothes on and compose herself so she didn't immediately rip Crowley's stupid fucking head off.

 

*a few minutes later in Alex's bedroom*

 

Alex sat down on her memory foam bed with her head in her hands. How was she going to do this? Memories of Crowley, in a different body, killing her friends and family and destroying her town while laughing came to mind. Memories of him then offering a deal to her thirteen year old self. Her soul, and he would undo all of this. She would get three more years. How could she say no? The death of thousands of people would be her fault. But she was only thirteen. However, she obviously did agree to the deal. Just to top it all off, Crowley smacked a big kiss on the young teenager's mouth. Ironically, it was her first kiss. She spent the next three years of her life hiding it from her friends and even Castiel. Cas didn't find out until the night her contract was due. That was also the night she lost her virginity to some guy at a party. Cas came storming into the bedroom at 11:45 P.M. glowering at Alex. He had yelled at her for ten minutes straight saying things like, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" and "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" At 11:55, he collapsed into her and hugged her tightly all the way to midnight. He then protected her as long as he could before the hell hounds finally got past him and tugged her down to Hell. Castiel would then spend the next year in earth time but 100 years in hell time just searching for Alex's soul. Crowley had locked her away in the deepest pit in Hell. She was right next to Lucifer himself's cage. Crowley had seen to it that she received the worst torture from the best torturers in all of Hell hourly. She was never even given the option of getting off the rack if she picked up a knife. She had to deal with 100 years of constant hourly torture until Castiel finally found her. He burst into her cage in the middle of Lilith cutting open her liver. He was literally ablaze with fury and cast her aside like child's play. Then he gripped Alex tight and raised her from perdition. She had two hand prints on her abdomen where Cas had lifted her by her waist. They've faded to where they currently look more like a faded scar. Alex still has nightmares about her time in Hell. Castiel had managed to block out the majority of it but with so much trauma, the memories and bad dreams would always haunt her. 

Now how was Alex supposed to even be near to the demon who had caused all this agony and misery to both her and Cas? She didn't get the chance to think about it too long as all of the sudden there was a flutter of wings and a familiar face showed up in front of her.

"Gabriel?"

"Hey kiddo. Sorry for getting here so late." Gabriel noticed Alex was crying and wiped a tear from her cheek and asked, "Hey, what's wrong? Didya really miss me that much?"

"Go to hell. This isn't because of you. Although I am extremely pissed at you. I mean what the fuck? Why didn't you ever tell me? You couldn't have even hinted at the fact you were my fucking dad? My whole life I didn't know who or what I was! I grew up thinking I was a freak! I'm the reason thousands of people have died! Couldn't you at least have visited me every once in a while? All I wanted was a little monthly checkup or so. You showed up when I was ten, and I didn't see you again for eighteen goddamn years!"

"Alex, please listen to me. I wanted to come see you and protect you so fucking bad. Do you know how hard it was to stay in hiding and not even know if you were alive? Believe me. I woulda stayed and explained all this B.S. to you if I could have. I woulda raised you like you deserved to be. I would've given you the world sweetheart. However, I had about the entire army of Heaven on my ass for the majority of my life. If they found me, I woulda led straight to you. They coulda tracked you from my grace. The spell's a son of a bitch, but it's possible. You ever get the feeling there's more going on between us than just a father-daughter relationship?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, I always felt kinda connected to you." Alex's anger was quickly dissipating as relief overwhelmed her. Gabriel had wanted to be there for her. He didn't abandon her. He put his life on the line just to protect her. Her heart almost burst with gratitude. 

"That's because I'm an archangel. Archangels aren't supposed to reproduce at all. God specifically made only four beings as powerful as archangels. Plus, your mom's got Nephilim blood in her as well. Your great-grandmother was one. Her mom was Hael, but that's not important right now. What's important is that the only other Nephilim born from an archangel's DNA almost destroyed the universe. She was Lucifer's creation and is currently locked deep deep deep in Hell. There were no boundaries or limits to what she could do with her powers, and it's the same with you. With my help and my grace, you could control all of Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, Earth, you name it. This is why you're such a big deal. The fate of existence is your decision. If you were ever captured, the captors would be taking control of everything in mere minutes. Especially if we were both captured. You alone could conquer most species, but me and you together? Man, we could take God down himself. Death? No problem. We'd become power slaves. Now you see why I had to keep my distance?"

Alex was silent for a few minutes, just staring with her mouth open at Gabriel. "I had no.. I didn't know... how could I change the fate of the world?  How could that possibly fall on me?" Alex finally spluttered out.  
  
"There's a Nephilim tablet. Don't worry, nobody knows about it.Thank the fucking lord. Anyway, a prophecy is written on it. And it is written, 'There shall come a Nephilim, with power such as Beelzebub herself, who shall be faced with a choice. The outcome of her choice shall determine the winner of Heaven and Hell.' And looky here, you got just the right amount of Nephilim juice to fulfill this destiny," Gabriel explained.

Gaping at her father, Alex started to shake. She clumsily hurried towards the nearest trash can in the corner and threw up. After she had wiped her face, she shakily stood up and turned back to face Gabriel. Looking him in the eye, she said as steadily as she could in the moment, "What do I have to do? What's the choice?"

Gabriel just softly smiled at her with a look of deep pity and love in his eyes."Sorry, kiddo. I have no clue." He disappeared with a flutter of wings, and Alex fell back onto her bed.

 

*in the dungeon*

 

Crowley was in shackles attached to the table in the middle of the giant demon trap in the dungeon. Dean was circling him while cleaning a knife just for added effect and intimidation.

"So Crowley. How's Hell?" Dean questioned.

"Hot as fuck. Constant screams of pain and anguish. Pungent odor of blood and guts. Demons cackling as they slice into the juicy flesh of mass murderers and-" Crowley was cut off by Dean.

"Very funny. I mean what's going on with Abaddon. Why'd you interrupt my nice Sunday afternoon?"

"I've got men on the inside. From what they've told me, the bitch is planning an attack on this very bunker tonight. So I thought, 'Oh well I suppose I should give this crucial information to the Winchesters in exchange for something.' Plus, I wouldn't want my favorite meat suits dead and mutilated now would I?"

"What do you mean, something in exchange?"

"I mean, you let me have the girl and I'll help you kill the demonic whore. Fair trade, I should think," Crowley bargained.

"Hold the fuck up. There is no way in hell we would give you Alex. Why don't I just kill you right here, right now? Fuck your help. I figure, with two experienced hunters, an angel, and a Nephilim, we can do just fine on our own."

"That's not exactly true. Little Cassy is just human. No Heaven mojo left. Don't lie to me, Dean. Admit it. You need me. More than you need some random girl you met less than a month ago. We have history. She can't even fully harness her powers yet."

"From what I remember, you haven't had the most loyal history with us. I choose to trust the girl who almost died to save my brother. I'd rather trust Cas's charge more than a lying demon. So thanks, but no thanks. See ya in a bit." Dean walked out of the dungeon and shut the secret entrance. The room was enveloped in shadow and Crowley was left alone.

"You're gonna regret this when your're dead, Dean! She will rip you to pieces without me!" He hollered after Dean trying to convince the hunter to free him. "Damnit."

 

*Alex's bedroom*

 

Sam knocked on the door, wondering if Alex was okay. He had heard some arguing and realized he had heard Gabriel's voice. After a few minutes of silence and knocking three more times, Sam slowly and quietly opened her door to discover Alex was passed out on her bed. Her face was red and blotchy and Sam smelled something rather like vomit coming from the room. He slowly padded towards her keeping the lights off. He carefully sat down on the bed next to her sleeping figure. Gently pushing the hair out her eyes, he whispered, "Hey, Alex. Wake up." She slowly became conscious and sat straight up when she realized who was sitting next to her. "I made you some lunch. Decided to try out a recipe for shrimp gumbo. I know you like it."

Alex's heart was pumping fast as she realized her surroundings. Sam was sitting VERY close to her on her bed in her unlit bedroom. Sam looked like he was waiting for something and she quickly processed what he had said and, with sleep still in her voice, she replied, "Yeah, uh, sure I'd like that." She yawned and rubbed her eyes, afterwards laughing at her tiredness. Sam joined in on her giggling and they both stood up and walked out of the room and headed towards the awaiting Cajun cuisine.


	3. Battle in the Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically, Abaddon comes and fucks shit up. I AM SO SORRY IT HAS BEEN MONTHS I HAVE JUST BEEN SUPER BUSY AND NOT REALLY FEELING UP TO WRITING. I can't believe how many people have read this though! I promise I will really try to update this more regularly! Forgive me please!!

*in the bunker*

 

The shrimp gumbo that Sam had made was extremely tasty, and by the state of the kitchen, it was obvious he had slaved over it. Alex got seconds and then thirds. Sam was very pleased he had made such a scrumptious lunch. He hadn't eaten much as he was too busy staring at Alex. Her eyes lit up with every bite she took and the constant 'mmmm-ing' and 'oh-my-fucking-god-ing' was very delicious and addictive to listen to, and Sam was hooked. After her third bowl, Alex pushed away from the table very satisfied. Then the pair went on to clean up the mess together. Alex turned on the radio just to hear "Heat of the Moment" play its chorus. Sam recoiled at the sound of it, and Alex quickly changed it with a soft "Sorry!" The familiar line, "Shot through the heart, and your're to blame! Darling you give love a bad name." played and the two immediately joined in. Dean walked in on them dancing, singing, and playing air guitar. He chuckled a little bit and their faces instantly shot up to look at him. Sam cleared his throat and walked away, but Alex remained there with a crimson blush rising up her neck. She sheepishly met Dean's humored face.

Trying (and failing) not to laugh, Dean managed to get out the words, "Is there, uh *giggle*, any more gumbo?" Dean ended the last word in a high pitched squeak and burst out laughing afterwards. Alex just rolled her eyes, said yeah, and hurriedly escaped the room.

Dean just shook his head and ate some gumbo.

A few minutes later after they had all calmed down, Dean came into the library where Sam and Alex had run off to and bore the bad news.

"Crowley talked. Abaddon's attacking here. At midnight."

"Is he gonna help?" Sam asked.

"I refused his terms and conditions, sooo no. He'll stay in the dungeon for a while."

"What exactly were those 'terms and conditions' you speak of, Dean?" Alex wondered aloud.

"He helps us gank her, we give him you. I figured I liked having you around, and Sammy here would kill me if I traded you off. Seriously, though. I want you to know you're part of this family now. It's small and it's broken, but I don't want to lose you. We can't lose anymore people."

Alex tried to put so many unsaid words of thanks and affection into her silent smile at Dean, "Thanks. I plan to stick around for a while longer so sadly, you gotta put up with me. Besides, we can get the job done without him. No way in hell was I ever going to fight WITH him instead of against him. Too wrong."

"So, uh, what exactly is our plan then?" Sam was relieved to know that Dean was getting along with Alex. He knew his older brother knew about his little crush, but he was okay with it. He didn't even remember to be mad about the comment he made on how Sam would be pissed about losing Alex.

"Well, I hadn't exactly gotten that far. I was hoping for some ideas from you guys," Dean replied.

A light bulb went off in Alex's head. "I have an idea. Earlier today, uh,  Gabriel finally answered my prayers."

"And you decided to keep it a secret til now?" Dean was a little upset that Alex was already keeping secrets from the brothers. Both Sam and he had experience with how lies fucked up relationships. Sam had an incredulous look upon his face, probably thinking the same thing as Dean.

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell y'all sooner. I was still processing through it all, you know? He said some pretty incredible stuff, and I wasn't ready to repeat it yet. But, uh, anyway. He told me that the only other Nephilim born from archangel juice was created by Lucifer. And it was a long, long, long time ago. They also almost destroyed the entirety of creation. So, basically, with Gabriel using his grace along with my power, we can do anything. My power is infinite, according to Gabe. And that's why he wasn't a very large part of my childhood. Us together is like a huge, bright beacon to angels and demons alike." She left out the part where Gabriel said she would determine the fate of everything.

Sam put two and two together and realized, "Shit. Shit. That's how she finds us. This beacon or whatever y'all create. She'll find us. Crowley wasn't lying."

"Well, I guess we better prepare. Call up Gabe again. Make him teach you shit. Necessary shit that is. You know, healing, mass demon murder, not angel radio. By the way, where the actual fuck is Cas?" Dean noticed the ang- no, the human was missing.

As if on command, the door opened and a sheepish looking Castiel walked in quietly, only to notice the three other inhabitants all staring at him. 

"Fucking speak of the devil. Where the hell have you been Cas? We need you here man. If you're gonna go out somewhere, you gotta tell us," Dean spat out.

"I got my grace back," Castiel hesitantly replied.

 

*earlier that same morning, before anyone was awake*

 

Cas tiptoed through the bunker until he got to the door, which he opened and sneaked through. He walked for a couple miles, until he couldn't feel the sigils on the bunker anymore, and the bunker was completely out of sight. He then walked straight off the road into the forest. After what he felt was long enough, he stopped and looked up at the sky. "Gabriel, you bastard. You won't come willingly so I am forcing you." He then proceeded to take out the ingredients he had stolen from the bunker and arranged his summoning spell. It took all of ten minutes to get it perfectly right, and then he repeated the incantation three times. As he finished, he heard the flutter of wings beside him.

"Hey little bro. I see you missed me." Gabriel looked tired, somehow, even though he was still an angel, and angels don't get tired.

Castiel punched him. "You couldn't pay a single visit to her? You promised me you would pay more attention to her. She constantly prays to you, and you never show up. She says she's fine, but I see the look in her eyes after every single unanswered prayer. She cried the first few days. Now she just looks fed up with it all. She looks dead. You've killed your own daughter's spirit."

"Cassy. Seriously? You think I'm ignoring her? Or that I'm avoiding her? I have been working my ass off to protect her. Metatron himself is after me. His legion of angels is, too. Same with demons. They think I'm gonna spend time with my daughter, and they're waiting for the beacon. If I answer her, two warring armies will appear within hours at the same location, ready to take or kill her. I can't just come over for Sunday dinner, you know that. And I'm super grateful that you're teaching her as much as you can."

"Another thing about that. Gabe. It's a bit difficult for a human to teach an archangel's daughter Nephilim everything that really needs to be taught by her own father. I can't replace you. It's just not possible. You have to be the one to tell her about the tablet and her destiny. It's a father's duty. She needs to hear it from you, not me."

"You need angel juice? Okay. Here. Take some of mine. And look, I'll go visit her right now. Just know the consequences. Chances are, there'll be a battle tonight. Watch yourself, baby bro." As he finished his sentence, Gabriel took out an angel blade and cut his arm while saying an ancient incantation in Enochian. Cas realized what he was doing and cut his own arm as well. Gabriel then smeared his bleeding grace onto Castiel's wound. They both grunted with the pain the grace transfer. After what seemed like sufficient enough time, they pulled apart and Castiel's body shot up to face the sky. He yelled and the grace burned throughout his whole body until he relaxed again. He cracked his neck and looked at Gabriel.

"Thank you brother. And thank you for going to her."

"Gotta take care of my baby bro, don't I? Now I suppose I better go take care of my baby girl. Bye Cassy." With that, Gabe flew away into Alex's bedroom to bear the bad news about her future.

Cas smiled to himself as he made his way back to the bunker.

 

*back to the present discussion*

 

Cas had told the story of his morning to the others in the room. He had also left out the bit where Alex would determine the fate of everything, as Gabriel said no one is to know about that.

Dean was the first to talk after Cas's tale. "So you got your mojo back? Good. We'll need all the help we can get for all of Hell's fury tonight. Come on Sammy. We need to set up shop. Salt the doors and windows, and I'll make some more sigils and traps."

Sam and Dean walked out of the room, leaving Alex and Cas alone.

"Cas. Did Gabriel tell you about my, uh, tablet deal?" Castiel nodded and Alex continued, "Do you know what I have to do? What my choice will be? Can I just get it over with now?"

"Unfortunately, no. I don't know what you will have to do. It won't be pleasant, I know that much. But it's coming. And you need to be prepared to make the correct decision. I have complete and utter faith that you will choose rightly. There is a possibility, however, that there will be no apparent right and wrong choice. It might be shades of gray, instead of black and white. Don't dwell on it. Right now, we need to train for tonight. With my renewed grace, I can help teach you how to kill demons easier." 

And so they spent the next several hours, with a few breaks, training. They started with healing without tiring, and after reaching a good place with that, they moved onto sending demons back to Hell. Sam and Dean had returned sometime in the middle of it and were discussing battle strategies. About and hour before midnight, Dean went down to the dungeon to speak with Crowley.

 

*in the dungeon*

 

"Ah, so you decided to accept my deal and give me the girl so I will help you?" Crowley immediately spoke up when Dean entered the room. He was thankful for some light and had also been feeling somewhat lonely.

Dean laughed and shook his head at that. "Hahahaha hell no. I'm giving you one more chance. Help us, and if you survive the battle, we let you live. Or, if you just tell us how to kill her, we let you walk."

Crowley instantly responded sarcastically, "Wow what a great deal! What if I just take the girl, hmm?"

"I thought you'd say no. Well, can't say I didn't give you a chance. Have a nice life down here, kay?" Dean started to walk away when Crowley spoke.

"Wait. Fine. If you wanna kill the bitch, you need the First Blade. It's the only way I know of. She's a bloody Knight of Hell. You would need power beyond belief if you don't have that blade. Plus, you can take down Metatron with it." Crowley was hatching a plan. He knew Dean would be interested. The price for the blade was of course getting the Mark of Cain, but Dean would probably be desperate enough to accept. 

"Yeah, and is there anyway we could possibly get that in less than an hour?" Dean was intrigued. A blade that could kill Abaddon AND Metatron? Holy shit.

"Well, no. But, there's a possibility Abaddon won't come tonight. She might just send her army. That leaves you time to find it before your next encounter with the bitch. You need me though. Alive. And I'll need the girl."

"I'll think about it. I think you need to get it through your thick skull that you ain't gonna get Alexis. There's no way in hell we'd give her up." Dean walked out of the room with a new weight on his shoulders. A grade A way to gank Abaddon and Metatron was within reach, but the price tag didn't please Dean at all. So invested with his thoughts, Dean didn't notice when the clock struck midnight. He was only pulled back in reality when he heard Sam yell. Dean ran towards his voice and cried out "Sam!" when he discovered his baby brother pinned against the wall by the Knight of Hell herself.

"Oh wow! So nice to see you boys again! I've missed this." Abaddon then proceeded to pin Dean against the wall as well with a flick of her wrist. "Don't worry. We won't be bothered. Little Cassy's busy with my favorite hounds. And the abomination's cowering in a corner somewhere. She doesn't have the juice OR the guts to face me."

Alex jumped around the corner in this moment. "That's where you're wrong, you bitch. Here I am. Have at me." Alex threw her arms out as if to surrender herself. Abaddon, still pinning Dean and Sam against the wall with one hand, used the other to try to choke the Nephilim. However, before her powers took affect, Alex had lunged at her and pinned her against the wall by choking her vessel. Dean and Sam were released, and Dean ran out the room to find Cas. Sam stayed back with Alex. Abaddon had a look of actual terror on her face. Alex took one her hands and covered the demon's forehead with it. She started speaking in Enochian, and a golden glow emitted from her hand. Alex's eyes started to glow as well. Same stared in shock. Abaddon was on the brink of death, when Gabriel appeared out of nowhere and pried Alex off of the demon. As soon as her grip was loosened, black smoke poured out of Abaddon's vessel and Abaddon escaped. Alex squirmed out of Gabe's grip, turned back towards him and punched him.

"WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK? SHE WAS ALMOST DEAD! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING? I HAD HER! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? WHAT GIVES YOU THE FUCKING RIGHT TO TELL ME I HAVE EXTREME POWER AND NOT EVEN LET ME KILL A DEMON? I HAVE WORKED MY ASS OFF ALL DAY PREPARING FOR THAT KILL! AND YOU JUST DECIDE TO SHOW UP AND NOT EVEN LET ME DESTROY THE BITCH CAUSING SO MANY PROBLEMS IN MY LIFE? WHAT THE FUCK?" Alex was insane with anger. She was beyond pissed. Gabriel had no fucking right to do that. What the hell was his problem? 

Dean and Cas ran into the room to see what the hell happened but upon closer inspection, they realized they should probably stay put in the doorway.

Gabriel's voice boomed in reply, "ALEXIS MAY. What the hell were you thinking? You didn't have the power to kill her without killing yourself. Sure, you could've killed lesser demons, but not a fucking Knight of Hell. You've only trained for this for a few hours and not even with me! There's no way in hell you would've survived that. I just saved your fucking life! It's gonna take a helluva lot more power than you have right now to kill her! You aren't ready! Okay, I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted this, how much you needed this, but you aren't fucking ready. Let me stay here and train you, and you'll be ready to go. But not yet."

"Fuck you, Gabriel. You don't have the right to tell me what to do. You were never there to watch me grow up. Hell, I didn't even find out you're my dad 'til about a month ago! I realize the risk I just took, but Abaddon would be dead right now if you had let me finish." Alex was beyond pissed. Who cares if she was risking her life? It's not like her life was all that great and wonderful.

"I realize that, kiddo. But I couldn't care less about that whore being alive as long as you are as well. I also realize I'm a pretty shitty dad. You can't blame me though. I was just doing what I thought was best," Gabriel calmly replied.

"Then answer me this. How're you gonna train me to kill Abaddon if we can't even come within 100 miles of each other? And why haven't you tried to train me before? If we really could be so powerful if we work together, what does it matter if everything above and below the earth knew where we were? Couldn't we just blast 'em to bits?" Alex had had enough of the bullshit. She knew something deeper was going on.

Gabriel was about to respond when Dean quickly interjected. "Look this chats gonna have to wait. We still got company." Dean had heard some shuffling in the room next to them and wasn't about to get pounced on by some puny hell hound. The archangel, two hunters, Nephilim, and angel all readied themselves for whatever was about to creep around the corner. As the shuffling grew louder, the tension rose. Everyone felt ready to burst when finally the creature revealed itself. A short, stout figure came into view. It was Crowley, and he was still handcuffed.

"Oh, uh, hello everyone. Moose. Squirrel. Giraffe. Bitch. Whoever you are," Crowley greeted them all, halfway waving as best he could while still being handcuffed.

"The fuck? How the hell did you get out?" Sam immediately questioned. All five of them still had their weapons raised and aimed at the demon.

"Well, I heard the unholy angel herself and her hounds and decided I should probably scoot. There was a bit of a scuff on your demon trap by the way. So I was just about to make my way on out of here when I got a bit lost. And now, here we are." Crowley was sarcastic as ever.

"Ohoho... You ain't going anywhere, asshole. Let's get you back to the kennel, doggy. Oh, and the name's Gabriel. As in the archangel Gabriel." Gabriel saluted and made his way to the King of Hell. He was about to drag Crowley away when Alex stopped him.

"Wait. Let me take him," she explained. "You don't even know where the dungeon is. And before you ask, no I don't trust you. Get that clear in your head. I don't care how we're related. You didn't bring me up. Cas did. I love Cas more than I could ever love you. Yeah, you can train me however you want. But everything's purely business. Got that?" Alex made her point as clear as she could. She really didn't trust Gabe. How could she?

"Point taken, kiddo. No need to rub salt into my wounds. You couldn't give a shit about me. I get it. Just know, you still mean the world to me. Nothing can change that." Gabriel said these last words with a hint of sorrow. He was obviously sorry for the pain he had caused Alex, but she couldn't forgive him just like that. And he understood that.

With a last smile to the Winchesters and Cas and a grimace towards Gabriel, Alex dragged Crowley down to the dungeon.


End file.
